


Wholly Understood

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her acceptance means everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholly Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wholly Understood  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Her acceptance means everything to him.  
> Kink: Crossdressing  
> Notes: Written for [info]tw100 for the kink prompt  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Tosh understood immediately. Katie knew but it remained something private that he did. Tosh went that extra step further. She buys him lingerie, helps him pick out clothes, encourages him to wear whatever he wants. Owen’s frame is quite slender but she finds items that give him the illusion of curves.

He loves the feel of the soft silks and satins. Sheer stockings turn him on so much especially when Tosh helps him get dressed and asks him to wear them during sex. Her acceptance allows him to be completely open about his fetish. She has dispelled any lingering shame.


End file.
